The Unnatural and His Vampire Lover
by animesubarashi
Summary: An internal crossover of Rosario to Vampire and something I thought up where Tsukune has powers in the beginning of the story and Tsukune and Moka share a dorm room, don't skip the conversation if you want to know what powers Tsukune has.


**The Unnatural and His Vampire Lover**

Okay this is my first fanfiction so there might be some grammar mistakes and spelling errors, so please don't be too hard on me since I am new at this.

* * *

 **Moka: Hello readers, I am Moka Akashiya, you may remember me from Rosario + Vampire.**

 **Tsukune: And I am Tsukune Aono, and I am also from Rosario + Vampire.**

 **Anime: Hello, I am animesubarashi the Writer of this story.**

 **Moka: So, anime, is this story kind of like Rosario + Vampire?**

 **Anime: yes and no, the characters are the same, except Tsukune, and some of the original story parts and settings of Rosario + Vampire are included into this story, but the story line goes in a different direction than the original Rosario + Vampire.**

 **Tsukune: Wait, what do you mean by me not being the same?**

 **Anime: What I mean is that you are the Unnatural, a being that can control and absorb fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, darkness, light, and the ethereal element, but was originally human before being given these powers by God.**

 **Tsukune: Oh, okay.**

 **Moka: So is there anything else we need to know about the Unnatural?**

 **Anime: yes, there is, the eight powers also give the Unnatural abilities that help in the use of the eight powers. They are: extreme heat resistance; super flexibility; super speed; super strength; super conductivity; aura sensing; electromagnetic spectrum vision; spiritual realm vision; unlimited energy; great focus; unbreakable balance; unlimited stamina; telepathy; invisibility; light speed healing; and ethereality (can become ethereal).**

 **Moka and Tsukune: Okay.**

 **Anime: Oh, I almost forgot to mention, the Unnatural doesn't have normal blood like humans do, instead of blood consisting of the plasma, the platelets, the red and the white blood cells of human blood, it is blood consisting of each of the eight powers according to the gemstones on the skin of certain body parts. Oh, by the way the gemstones cannot be removed from the Unnatural's body at all and the gemstones are a ruby, a sapphire, a topaz, an emerald, an amethyst, an onyx, an opal, and a diamond in that order. Oh, and there will be no drinking of Tsukune's blood in this story, sorry.**

 **Moka and Tsukune: Okay.**

* * *

'Hi' thinking

"Hi" speaking

' **Hi** ' **demon or etc thinking**

" **Hi** " **demon or etc speaking**

 **World change or POV change**

 ** _Location change_**

() author note or translation

* * *

"I will never back down, I will fight to the end, I am the universe." Tsukune Aono the Unnatural.

 **Chapter One: A Fresh Start**

 **The Human World**

At a busy sidewalk, we find a human boy around 15 years old, with short black hair and brown eyes, heading home from the store after buying groceries for his mother. His name is Tsukune Aono, and he has a dangerous secret, he is the Unnatural. (Look to the conversation in bold letters at the top for details). As he walked home he saw an envelope on the sidewalk and without thinking he picked it up and took it home with him, little did he know that that little envelope would change his life forever.

 ** _At his house_**

When he got home he immediately put the groceries down on the dining room table and forgot about the envelope he left in one of the bags and went to go sit down. His mother unpacked the groceries and discovered the envelope, she opened it and found it was an application for an academy named Yokai Academy, but it never mentioned that it was a school for monsters. She signed him up for this academy, and sent him off to begin his new life on campus.

 **The Monster World**

The bus ride was ok but the driver was creepy, so Tsukune didn't talk much. When he arrived at the bus stop, the driver warned him about the academy and that he should stay on his toes so to speak. On the way down the path to the academy, he was run over by a girl on a bike, who looked to be about his age with bubblegum pink hair, a nice hourglass figure and good sized bust, wearing a choker with a string of pearls and a rosary with a smooth, red, cat-eye ruby in the center hanging from it. The girl introduced herself as Moka Akashiya, a vampire who's powers had been sealed away by the rosary hanging from her neck. When he recovered from the blow, he introduced himself as Tsukune Aono, an unnatural human. They walked down the path to the school together, not knowing the hardships that would soon befall them.

 _ **At Yokai Academy**_

When they got to the board, they found that they had the same home room teacher. When they got to class, their teacher, Ms. Nekonomei, told the class that they were at this academy to learn how to blend into human society and that they had to remain in human form on campus and that they were not to reveal their true forms to anyone, including their classmates, but as she told them this, her cat-like ears and tail were visible to everyone in the classroom. Tsukune pointed out to her that she wasn't exactly following the rules herself. The student who was next to Tsukune remarked that the classroom smelled like a human, which made Tsukune a little nervous because he had, at one point, been human. After class, Moka and Tsukune went to the vending machines to buy drinks and talk about themselves. Just then, the student who remarked that the room smelled like a human came up to Tsukune and grabbed him and tried to punch him, but his fist just passed right through Tsukune as if he were punching a ghost. This freaked the guy out and he dropped Tsukune and ran away thinking that he had been cursed, but that was not the case. Moka was also surprised to see this and immediately asked Tsukune how did he do that, Tsukune answered, "It's my ability of ethereality that allows me to become like a ghost to avoid damage to my brain." After that, she looked at him with new found interest. That evening, Moka showed Tsukune to their dorm room, the room was split into two sections: one for Moka; and the other for Tsukune, divided by a hide-away wall (Yes, they share a room together).

 ** _Near The Bus Stop_**

The next day, as Tsukune was out for a walk with Moka, the student from yesterday, named Saizo Komiya, jumped them both and since they were away from the school, he transformed into an Orc revealing his true form and started threatening Tsukune that if he didn't transform that he was going to eat him and kidnap Moka. Tsukune under the mental pressure from Saizo's malice, let loose his powers and revealed the cloak of the Unnatural, which impressed Saizo and Moka both. As Saizo walked towards Moka to grab her, Tsukune vanished, as did the rosary on Moka's neck, and Moka changed, her green eyes turned blood red, her bubblegum pink hair turned silver, and her body filled out, her bust and her ass grew a size, which sent a shiver down Saizo's spine, because he knew what he was now dealing with, an S class super monster, a vampire. Just then, Tsukune appears with the rosary in his hand and a smile on his face as he lifted Saizo off of the ground and threw him to Moka who then kicks him into a cliff saying, "Know your place." Moka looked at Tsukune with the eyes of someone looking at the love of her life as he gave her the rosary and she reattached it to her neck and she returned to normal.

 ** _Back At The Dorms_**

After the altercation with Saizo, Tsukune and Moka were in their dorm room getting ready to go take their baths, just then, Moka screamed in horror as her tea leaves crumbled into dust and she couldn't get more because they were a gift from her father. Tsukune asked her why she screamed and she told him that the tea leaves that she had helped make the water impure so that she could take a bath but with them gone she couldn't take a bath because of her weakness to pure water. Tsukune told her that it would be okay, they could just use the unisex bath and he could make the water impure by using darkness on it. She calmed down and agreed on one condition that he was to take his bath first, he agreed and off they went.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter, hope you liked it. I will be back with another chapter soon. This is animesubarashi signing out, see ya.


End file.
